Problem: $ {-5\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} -2 & 4 & 3 \\ 2 & -2 & -2 \end{array} \right]=}$
Solution: The Strategy To multiply a matrix by a scalar, we multiply each term of the matrix by the scalar. Multiplying each term $ {\begin{aligned}-5\cdot \left[\begin{array}{rr} {-2} & {4} & {3} \\ {2} & {-2} & {-2} \end{array}\right]&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} -5\cdot{-2} & -5\cdot{4} & -5\cdot{3} \\ -5\cdot{2} & -5\cdot{-2} & -5\cdot{-2} \end{array}\right] \\\\&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} {10} & {-20} & {-15} \\ {-10} & {10} & {10} \end{array}\right]\end{aligned}}$ Summary $ {-5\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} -2 & 4 & 3 \\ 2 & -2 & -2 \end{array} \right]=\left[ \begin{array}{cc} 10 & -20 & -15\\ -10 & 10 & 10 \end{array} \right]}$